


Lychee Liqueur

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Foxwell Friday, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Calvin finds himself falling for a girl in some plot that seems ripped from a movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Foxwell Friday :)   
> It's Lychee season, and they are my favourite fruit.   
> (Un-Beta'd, any mistakes are all my own, please feel free to point them out)

_Litchi Chinensis_ _; Beneath its thin pink skin reveals a white-translucent pulp with a uniquely sweet flavor._

It’s a moment at a bonfire at some summer party hosted by some guy who knew some girl who had a free house. Some set up ripped straight from a film, with the smell of burning wood and the heat of fire blown by the dying summer breeze. She brushes against him to the beat of some song, dissipating in the crowd before he even has a chance to react, leaving a sweet scent behind. It takes him days to work out what the scent reminds him off, it’s not until he spots her across the cafeteria, as she’s eating soft pink lychees. Her eyes meet his as she licks the sticky juices off her fingers. It’s not even obscene but he finds himself running off to the bathroom just to splash his face with water, trying to cool down and get rid of the angry red blush that has blossomed across his face. This happens every day that week. (He gets more familiar with the bathroom opposite the cafeteria than he thought possible). It’s something he can’t process, why this gorgeous, smart girl is flirting with him. He doesn’t amount to much in class, and only really shines when it comes to the technical classes and dance. They share two classes, but the power of high school is you share two classes with a lot of people, so there isn’t really any more time for anything but these glances that they seem to share.

And then he finds out that Hayley Foster isn’t the sort of girl who would wait for anything or anyone to come get her. She slips a valentine in his locker, in August. Somehow knowing she has a sense of humour makes him even weaker at the knees. And then she appears at his front door one evening, husky puppy by her side, both looking at him with big eyes. It’s one of the moments that he wishes he had a photo off, this girl, and a pretty dog standing at his front door, with his beloved car in the background.

The next few months go past in a blur of snapshot memories, ingrained into his mind. Being introduced to each other’s families, the big cookouts in the evening Californian heat. Weekends spent at Preston’s, watching the boy do magic shows as they lounge in his pool. He spent those days trying to ignore how good she looks in her white bikini, with Preston’s failing magic helping him stay distracted.  The best memories are those of the afternoons making out on any couch they can find for hours. Normally only broken apart when he clocks Kody watching them, shooing the dog away just for a while so they can keep going, until Kody jumps on them for attention. Managing to balance school studies with a blossoming relationship, and then suddenly they are Power Rangers, and hand holding at lunch time isn’t as important in the scheme of things, but it’s a comfort they enjoy in the face of adversity.

She looks good in the white, commanding her Kodiak Zord like it was her purpose in life that she had finally discovered. He first realises he’s in love with her when she stands up to some forgettable monster of the week with a feisty comment and a fist to match her words. He is terrible in that fight, mind someplace else, unable to concentrate on anything but the fact he is in love with Hayley.

Mick doesn’t even shout at him after the fight, just gives a look that speaks louder than words. A ‘Go get your girl idiot’

He’s about to chicken out but Preston is dragging him away by the arm. And that scares him, Preston, the mild-mannered magician is about to lecture him. It turns out all Preston can muster is something that resembles an adorable glare and a “Calvin, you have to tell her”. It’s scarier than the monsters he’s been fighting for the past month, he morphs in the bathroom to calm himself down, the surge of power setting him on the right path as he phones and asks her to come over to his that evening.

She appears at his front door as the sun is setting, he gets to it before anyone else in the house can, zooming through. She’s there, sun set behind her, reflecting off the yellow paint of Nitro. Kody jumping up at him in happiness as he opens the door.

“Hey Cal”

“I love you”

They say it at the same time, and burst into identical giggles.

He fell in love with a pretty girl in white, who was like a permanent summer even wrapped up in white cosy jumpers, she smelt of lychees, and had a smile that told you she could kick your ass if you didn’t watch yourself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am the first person to use Hayley Foster on here instead of Roster so there we have it.   
> This was written while listening to Vanessa Carlton's Earlier Things Live.


End file.
